


silvester

by souldews



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldews/pseuds/souldews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>established oikage; set in college. in which it’s (soon to be) new year’s eve, and the first one for both oikawa and kageyama as a couple. oikawa suggests they watch the fireworks; kageyama, however, doesn’t react to it in the way oikawa thinks he would.</p><blockquote>
  <p>“It’s New Year’s Eve in a couple of days, Tobio-chan--”</p>
  <p>“In three days.” Kageyama cuts in, and gestures at the calendar hanging on the wall opposite them. Oikawa rolls his eyes.</p>
  <p>“--close enough. Anyway, it’s New Year’s Eve soon! Our first one as a couple, isn’t that romantic, Tobio-chan?”</p>
  <p>Kageyama stares. “It is?”</p>
  <p>“...You’re hopeless.” Oikawa groans theatrically. </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	silvester

Kageyama hears a familiar “Tobio-chan!” at about the same time as he hears the click of a door closing shut, the sound bringing him back to alertness from where he was teetering at the precipice of falling asleep. The TV drones on, an accompaniment to Oikawa’s humming as the older brushes the snow off his coat and hangs it, removes his shoes and slides into the empty space on the couch beside Kageyama.

“Oikawa-san.” Kageyama’s reply is a drowsy mumble as he blinks away the sleep that had been weighing on his eyelids. “You took a while.”

“Aw, come on, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa laughs. Kageyama thinks it’s a warm sound. He moves to lean into Oikawa’s side, fully ready to rest on Oikawa, but as soon as his cheek touches Oikawa’s sweater he pulls back, and a frown begins to show on his face. The material felt like it had tiny, pricking, pointy-- stuff on it. It’s uncomfortable, and it shows in the frown that begins to tug downwards at the corner of Kageyama’s lips.

Oikawa notices this, and laughs. “Yeah. It’s the sweater you hate. Sorry, Tobio-chan, but I like this one.” 

Kageyama’s frown doesn’t ease. His stare remains fixed on the red sweater and the horrid woolen material that it was made of, as if it had personally wronged him.

(It had.)

“...Don’t wear it to bed.” Kageyama huffs. 

“Why would I wear something that I wore outside to bed, Tobio-chan? That’s gross!” Oikawa pouts at him, but ruffles Kageyama’s hair as he gets up from the couch. “I’ll change, I’ll change. Don’t look so offended, Tobio-chan.”

“...Sorry.” Kageyama murmurs, and Oikawa halts his steps. He offers Kageyama no reply, but continues to walk to their bedroom and comes back wearing another sweater and slacks. The sweater is blue this time, and Kageyama stares at the material, skeptic. He gingerly touches the material, and after deeming the texture acceptable, shifts to lean on Oikawa. His stare remains fixed on the TV.

“Why’d you take so long?” Kageyama asks, after a beat of silence.

“Well, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa says with a lilt as he fumbles for the TV remote to change the channel. Kageyama makes no protest as Oikawa flicks through the channels and settles on a documentary about extraterrestrial life. “The buses were full! I had to wait for another bus. So many people are still outside at this hour, you know. End of year clearance sale, and whatnot.” 

“You’re staying here until New Year’s, right?” Oikawa continues as the TV blares on. Snow continues to pile outside, drifting from above and gradually covering everything in shapeless mounds of white. 

“Yeah.” Kageyama confirms, “I’m on break. So are you.”

“Perfect!” Oikawa grins, turning to look at his sleepy boyfriend. Kageyama feels the shift, and lifts his head to look at Oikawa, curiosity and confusion written across his features. What does Oikawa have in mind?

“It’s New Year’s Eve in a couple of days, Tobio-chan--”

“In three days.” Kageyama cuts in, and gestures at the calendar hanging on the wall opposite them. Oikawa rolls his eyes.

“--close enough. Anyway, it’s New Year’s Eve soon! Our first one as a couple, isn’t that romantic, Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama stares. “It is?”

“...You’re hopeless.” Oikawa groans theatrically. “Not my point, however. Anyway! New Year’s Eve is in a few days. You know what people do on New Year’s Eve?”

“...No?” Kageyama blinks, confused.

“Seriously? Think a little!” Oikawa pouts, but he’s not unhappy; Tobio, he thinks, can be quite endearing when half-awake.

Kageyama furrows his brows. “...Count down?” Kageyama questions, unsure.

“Close enough!” Oikawa grins, and continues.

“Tobio-chan, let’s go see the fireworks.”

Of all the possible reactions Oikawa was expecting (indifference, excited glowing) he did  _not_  expect Tobio to freeze, tense up and look away.Oikawa only barely catches something in those eyes that looked like  _fear,_ as if Kageyama was threatened by the very idea alone.

“...No.” he whispers, almost inaudible; then the look in his eyes fades, and Oikawa can see the way they go dim. 

Kageyama is withdrawing.

“I-I mean,” Kageyama begins, fumbling, trying to fix his mistake, but finds he can’t offer anything. “I mean.” he repeats, fidgeting in his seat now, “I mean, can we maybe stay inside. Or, go somewhere else.”

Before Oikawa can say anything, Kageyama gets up from the couch. “I’m sleepy, Oikawa-san. I think I’m going to bed. Are you?”

For once, Oikawa finds himself at a loss for words.

\--

“ _Haha, are you scared?”_

_Don’t bring that any closer, no--_

_“They’re just fireworks. No need to be so jumpy!”_

_“Come on, really? Let’s light another one up! He looks really stupid, do that again!”  
_

_No, don’t--_

_\--_

Oikawa doesn’t bring up the idea.

It’s fun teasing Tobio. It’s fun finding the buttons to push to spite Tobio, make him yell “Oikawa-san!!” and frown at him. It’s fun watching the way Tobio reacts to him when he’s successfully pushed a button.

This time, however, Oikawa can see that whatever it is, it’s causing Kageyama a lot of distress, and while he enjoys a riled-up Kageyama, a tense, fearful Kageyama is the last thing he wants to see. 

Kageyama is very tense the next morning; it’s clear in the way his shoulders are rigid and the way his eyes are looking everywhere but at Oikawa, but he gradually begins to relax as Oikawa goes about his morning routine as if he hadn’t proposed that they go see fireworks. Kageyama is grateful for that.

For the next two days they stay at home, watching TV and playing a couple of games (Oikawa hates to admit it, but Kageyama is getting better at Mario Kart. He’ll have to step up his game soon) but otherwise, Oikawa makes no more mention of the fireworks. 

Soon, thirty-first of December rolls around, and Kageyama finds himself nervous all over again. Morning and afternoon passes by uneventfully (well, Oikawa sulked when Kageyama (finally) manages to beat him in Mario Kart) but then the evening rolls around and he’s reminded again of what happened three days ago. He could have been in town with Oikawa-- something he’s sure his boyfriend would have wanted. It’s their first new year together, too, and he feels all the more guilty for having said no.

For dinner, Oikawa makes them both a feast, and Kageyama is pleasantly surprised. He thanks his boyfriend, who laughs and tells him not to “underestimate the great Tooru~!”

The clock strikes eleven forty-five PM. Oikawa had gone to the restroom, and so Kageyama is left to his own devices for a while. Gingerly, he sits on the edge of Oikawa’s bed and stares out at the window. The bedroom window of Oikawa’s flat faces towards the town; from here, he can see the lights, and if he tried hard enough maybe he could hear the people too.

They could have been there, Kageyama thinks again, they could be with the people, counting down, waiting for the fireworks.

_If only--_

His thoughts are cut off by Oikawa sitting right next to him, creating a dip in the space beside him on the bed.

“Tobio-chan, your thoughts are so loud, stop thinking.”

“You can hear me?” Kageyama questions. Oikawa sighs.

“I didn’t mean that literally. You look like you’re lost in thought.” Oikawa explains, taking Kageyama’s hand in his and holds it absently.

“Oh.” Kageyama murmurs.

Silence.

“About today, I’m sorry.” he begins, looking down at the floor.

 _An opportunity,_  Oikawa thinks.

“Huh? What are you sorry for, Tobio-chan?” He feigns ignorance, keeping his tone light as he rubs the back of Kageyama’s palm with his thumb. 

“Today.” Kageyama repeats, figures he probably needs to explain. “For not going to see the fireworks with you.”

“Why don’t you want to go?” Oikawa asks, straight to the point. Beating around the bush doesn’t work for Kageyama ever; he’s learned this long ago.

Kageyama is silent for what seems to be an eternity and a half before finally speaking.

“...They’re loud.” Kageyama mumbles, “and I don’t like them. They’re uncomfortable. They make my ears uncomfortable.”

Now he gets it. Fireworks make Kageyama uncomfortable the same way his scratchy sweaters do.  _Oh,_  Oikawa thinks,  _no wonder._ Everything finally falls into place; it’s less about the fireworks and more about the noise.

Kageyama looks up and stares at Oikawa.  The fear is back in his eyes.

“...Is it weird?” he whispers.

Oikawa huffs and pulls Kageyama close to him. 

“Do you really think I’d find that weird?”

“....So no?”

“No.” Oikawa confirms at about the same time they both register light flickering in through the glass window.

“The fireworks have started.” Kageyama murmurs. Here, away from the center of the celebration, the noise is very much reduced. Here, with Oikawa’s arm circled around him as they sit side by side, hands joined and fingers entwined, it’s so much more comfortable. The fireworks look less daunting now and more pretty. Like a light shower, Tobio thinks, like fire flowers.

Neither of them say anything until the last firework has gone up and burst in a flurry of sparks. Then:

“Happy New Year, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa murmurs.

“Happy New Year to you too, Oikawa-san.” Kageyama leans further into Oikawa. “...Thank you.”

Oikawa hums, pleased. “Silly Tobio-chan. You could have told me.”

“Sorry.”

In response to that, Oikawa moves to press a light kiss on Kageyama’s temple.

“I have an idea.” Oikawa says.

“Huh?”

“For next year.” He continues, a smile playing at his lips. “How about we go buy a pair of headphones later today? Clearance sale, so we should be able to get it cheap.”

Kageyama can’t help the smile that tugs at the corner of his own.

“Okay, Oikawa-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i put it on ao3 anyway  
> if this was shitty i'm sorry  
> this is like 10000% self indulgent work?? whatever honestly
> 
> will i fix this? maybe? idk


End file.
